The Sparrow and the Sphinx
by Writing-Rabbit's-Wreakage
Summary: Voldemort had a son and daughter with Bellatrix, Lyra and Orpheus. Troubled, pureblood youth set in second wizarding war London. The story of how the modern day founder's heirs helped change the tide in the war and the struggles they had to face to get there. Not compatible with any of the books, goes in a whole different direction.
1. Sparrow: The Beginning

Preface

You know that feeling that you get when you realize that something is wrong? Sometimes the feeling settles in with slight unease, but other times the feeling of dread makes you jump up and find the source of the discomfort. My discomfort is, and will forever be my family; immediate and extended.

I didn't have a very good understanding of the danger that we were actually in when I was a child. Then again, I didn't exactly grow up with the threat of my father looming over us like my older brother, Orpheus did. He was eleven years old when my Hades incarnate father was defeated by a child of my own age; one and a half. The boy who lived was not even consciously able to formulate sentences. Orpheus knew our father, and even as a boy he knew what kind of evil he was capable of. I never had to deal with that growing up.

I am a metamorphmagus; apparently it is a freak thing. It is supposed to be a hereditary trait, but according to Orpheus no one in our family has the trait except me.

"Ay! Lyra! Come on inside, It's not safe out there anymore!" Orpheus screamed from inside. I know that he is only thinking of my best interest but honestly, _the back yard_, won't expose me to any more evil than the house that we reside in will. The most noble and ancient house of black, or one of them that is. The manor is full of whispered secrets and buzzing eerily with dark magic from the past decades of practice. The manor has been just a _peachy_ place to live for the past couple of years.

I changed back into my human form and apparated into the living room, scaring Orpheus more than he would like to admit.

"OI! LYRA! BLOODY HELL! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT APPARATING! YOU STILL HAVE THE TRACE WE COULD BE FOU-"

"WOULD YOU _SHUT UP_ 'PHE? You _know _that I figured out how to remove the trace."

"I don't _know_ anything! You've never been properly trained!" My rebuttal was weak, and immature, which I knew before I even said it.

"Neither have you!" I said cheekily as I moved to sit in the windowsill of the turret adjacent to the living room.

"Lyra, something doesn't feel right."

Because of our current tricky predicament of not being able to show our faces to the wizarding community without trying to be captured, killed, separated, or worse- all three, we were never able to attend Hogwarts like other kids usually would. 'Phe was home schooled before my mother; Bellatrix Black was taken to Azkaban for the rest of her life immediately following my father Tom Riddle's, demise. 'Phe was only eleven, but from there he was able to teach himself with all of the books that were left behind and the wretched Malfoy's who we stayed with temporarily after our mother was incarcerated.

"Ignore it, everything is perfectly fine." 'I reassured with a forced smile. The truth was that it was likely we were in trouble. 'Phe gets premonitions occasionally; we've joked that he must have seer in his blood.

"Seriously kid, be careful with your magic. We can't afford an accident now of all times." 'Phe said, in my opinion overly dramatic. 'Pheus always looked at my magic as unstable at best, because I'm a metamorphmagus and growing up I couldn't control my physical changes like I can now. They always reflected my mood. It made it difficult for him because he tried to hide us in muggle towns, when the tyranny of the pureblood world would get to him. We couldn't exactly show up in Diagon alley, we are the children of two of the most hated wizards in Britain, and have made quite a name for ourselves as, "filthy blood-traitors" in the pureblood community.

'Phe is overbearing and controlling but I know he only acts like that because he cares. He uses our mother's maiden name to work, because while it's a red-flag to most wizards indicating dark magic it is certainly less conspicuous than Riddle.

Most recently he got a job as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He has always had very poor hours but he works hard to support the two of us. I know he doesn't think I understand his situation and I don't appreciate what he does, but I do.

Orpheus' problem is that he cannot see me as anything except a child. As a woman of sixteen years old this is clearly an issue.

"Lyra, I'm going to work and for the love of Merlin stay out of trouble, and _stay here_." Phe sighed exasperatedly. I simply nodded and turned my head to roll my eyes. I may or may not have a habit of sneaking off to have fun on my own terms. I am almost of age; and I am significantly better at magic than any witch or wizard my age. He gets angry because "Someone might recognize me," which is not likely with my metamorphmagus abilities. Honestly, he doesn't have to treat me like I'm an imbecile. And locking me in a bloody manor is cumbersome after a while.

He left and I waited five minutes before I left my perch in the large turret or observatory that resides across from the living room of the manor. I walked down the pristine, Victorian hallway and admired for the thousandth time the riches adorned throughout the walk. Affluence filled the hallways like a fragrance wafting around almost mockingly.

'Pheus and I have never been as rich as the Black family is known to be. It was just the two of us, and we were both mere children when we were forced to fend for ourselves. However we found ways to earn us money- especially in the streets of muggle London where we were unknown. Magic helps of course, a simply placed memory charm and the muggle is on their happy way, robbed unbeknownst to them. 'Pheus would always get angry at my way of earning money to contribute, saying it is immoral and cruel to fool muggles. And that you shouldn't trick people that can't fight back. I always figured what they don't know won't hurt them and there is no reason for him to get his knickers in a bunch about it.

A bright flash of maroon light followed by a sharp, screeching gust of wind blew open a door a few paces in front of where I stood in the grand hallway.

The crystal chandelier swayed and twinkled ominously with the gust, and a sudden coldness filled the room. I silently hid in an alcove by the portrait of an ancient Black relative, which had been magically blinded to the manor ages ago when 'Pheus and I took residence here. Two pairs of footsteps filled the hall and I quickly ducked out of the line of sight.

"Lucius where are they?" I could hear an old death eater named Rodolphous Lestrange mutter to another set of footsteps. It's Lucius Malfoy, another death eater, or used to be during the war. He is also my uncle by marriage; he wed my mother's sister Narcissa Black. She is nice enough, to purebloods that haven't betrayed their status.

"I haven't the faintest idea Rodolphous. I honestly doubt that my blood-traitor niece and nephew would take residence in the most noble and ancient house of Black." Malfoy pompously stated, before beginning to nose around the grand hall. I rolled my eyes. He turned up his aristocratic, angular features at the idea that we could associate with anything pureblooded now that we are blood traitors.

This is not good. There are two death eaters inside the house, 'Pheus isn't here and I left my wand in my bedroom. If they nose around any longer they are bound to find evidence of people living in the manor, and that would be disastrous. I cannot apparate without alerting them to my presence and if I move a muscle they are bound to hear me. Sweating and frozen to the spot I'm standing in I hold my breath and I listen for anything that might help me get out safely, praying to that they don't walk up the hall towards me.

"Did you hear that you're your ickle-blood traitor nephew is an Auror now. All grown up he is! What would his father say, hell what would Bella say!" Rodolphous chortled in mirth. Lucius made a sound of amusement before replying, "Yes, I have heard of his recent misadventures with the ministry. The last time we saw him he was no older than a fifth year challenging me to a duel! Bella would be outraged at his brashly obvious Gryffindor traits!" This had them in stitches, entirely distracting them from their purpose of being here.

"But you showed him, he still has the nasty scar across his face, doesn't he?" Lucius looked proud and lethal as he nodded in confirmation.

I was boiling with anger.

Narcissa is 'Pheus and I's closest living relative that hasn't been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. Naturally as children of ages eleven and one we were sent to live with her. We stayed until I was seven and 'Pheus was 15, and suffered beatings and mocking's at the hand of dear old Uncle Lucy. The Malfoy's would not allow Orpheus to go to school at Hogwarts either, saying that a wizard of his lowly stature is shouldn't be allowed to practice magic. It was as if he was a squib, or a house elf. His son Draco was close to me then, before at least as we were almost exactly the same age. But we were mere children then, he was always a conniving, spoiled, selfish boy. But if you caught him when he wasn't in a tiff he wasn't so bad.

The night he is referring to, Lucius hit me with dark spell after spell until I was bleeding and coughing, the torture hurt like I was dying and very slowly one excruciating spell at a time. Then my own uncle cast the torture curse, and much like its name it was unforgivable to 'Pheus. I was very close to death for breaking a priceless vase, which actually I didn't break at all; it was that git Draco, who blamed me for breaking it as he didn't want to clean up his mess. 'Pheus stood up for me, and in the process ranted about what he really thinks of muggles and said, "If loving muggles makes me a blood traitor then I am proud to call myself a blood traitor!" and Lucius, obviously, did not take kindly to any of that and cast _sectumsempra _and caught 'Pheus across his face.

I was too young to recall all of the sordid details but somehow through the red haze of blood he grabbed me and apparated for the first time, at fifteen years old to St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies where he was healed rather quickly, as was I. We never went back to Malfoy manor after that, and we went place to place trying to find another relative that would take us in, but it became harder and harder as we grew up away from the pureblood mania and propaganda fed to the children of death eaters to ensure they take the same path as their parents. No self-respecting member of the noble and most ancient house of black would take in two filthy blood traitors. And clearly the Riddle line was out.

"Well let's get down to business, Lucius. Search the grounds, they have to be here, why have all the paintings been blinded, and who could have done it if not those ungrateful deviants?"

I held in a gasp. It seems so obvious, and stupid that we didn't think of that but we weren't expecting people to check in. We had lived in this house for two years with no incident. Before we found our mothers property titles; it was a lot of camping and house squatting.

I looked to my side and caught an ancient mirror and analyzed my reflection. I was visibly scared. My long curly black hair was hanging down my face and on to my chest playfully, despite the seriousness of the situation I couldn't help but notice how much I have grown since I saw Lucius last, when I was a mere child. I was weak then, incapable of defending myself; But now? Now I am a grown woman. I am proficient at wandless magic; I am powerful despite my stature and pretty face. I am fierce. I am not going to hide from Malfoy and Lestrange. They are pathetic old men, easily taken care of despite my lack of wand, I have cunning and strategy.

Feeling a strong wave of confidence, and hereditary viciousness I silently stepped into the grand hallway not twenty paces from the older, more experienced death eaters. But I still had the upper hand; I had surprise which is an enormously powerful weapon.

First I cast a non-verbal Accio for my wand, and then I raised my hands in their direction and produced a powerful defensive spell. A burst of warm gold light exploded from my hands in their direction, hitting Lestrange first and then Lucius. I heard my wand coming before I felt it and reached my hand up while the two were still disoriented and grabbed my wand from the air, immediately spinning it in my fingers to grab it appropriately and hitting them both with a spell that ties one of their legs to the ceiling, while disarming them.

I accio'd their wands and grinned. Honestly, nothing to fear at all. I cast my patronous and a fox burst out of the end of my wand and immediately went to Orpheus with my message in Parseltounge for safety, alerting him to the situation.

"_Malfoy and Lestrange broke into the manor. They were looking for us. The situation has been dealt with; they are disarmed and captured, please send an Auror to collect them. All is well."_

"Let us down from here at once you dirty little half-wit!" screamed Lucius enraged. His face was turning purple from all the blood rushing to his head from being help upside down. I giggled pompously.

"That's a thought. Isn't it? But I have to decline your offer, say hello to mother for me in Azkaban." I said as impartially as I could. His face, had it not been filled with blood would be ghostly pale as he realized the implications of what I intended to do, and he proceeded to beg me like a coward instead.

I quickly performed a memory charm, which are my specialty, on the both of them making them forget they saw me, to ensure the safety of our stay in the manor, and turned and headed for my room three flights of stairs up. Orpheus and the other Aurors would get there soon.

I transformed into a bird and flew up the staircases, and quickly entered my room landing on my bed in my human form.

'Phe doesn't really understand, I could be helping people. Not sitting, alone in a creepy old mansion while he gets to gallivant around magical London saving the day.

I looked around my room and saw a moving picture from when I was a child in the picture a younger version of myself and 'Phe play in a park somewhere on a beautiful day. 'Phe looks rough, tired but happy. 'Phe is ten years older and when I was a child and he was my age he had a six year old kid to look after. I can't imagine that kind of responsibility. I understand his concern and over protectiveness; He has been my parent since he was a first year! It wasn't fair to him that I took his childhood away and now he spends all of his free time worrying himself grey about me instead of enjoying his youth.

"LYRA!" speak of the devil…

"Merlin Lyra what the _bleeding hell_ happened, I was gone for ten minutes and Death Eaters show up and try to kill you?! And what were you thinking fighting them, you could have been killed! You know how dangerous it is for you especially ever since Voldemort's return! I MEAN REALLY! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF A BLOODY DISILLUSION CHARM!?" I let 'Phe yell himself out quietly still thinking about how he doesn't deserve any of this. When he was finally done screaming he said he was staying here with a few other Aurors just in case more Death Eaters show up. I nodded obediently and sat on my bed. He sighed,

"I'm just trying to look out for you, you know that right Lys? I gave him a snarky half-smile in return.

"Right then, mushy stuff is over?" He grinned and closed my bedroom door.

I lay back on my bed and looked at the ceiling. The ceiling I look at all of every day, wasting my life staring at this ceiling. I sat up with a sudden eagerness and rushed to my closet and found my tent, emergency bag with an undetectable extension charm and starting throwing my stuff in the bag like mad. Once I got everything I cared about bringing with me, I put the picture of 'Phe and I in last.

This life is too short to sit around waiting for good things to happen, action is everything.

I grabbed my bag and started towards the wide window in my bedroom.

'Phe is going to be better off without me, and honestly it's about time he didn't have to worry about me anymore.

Silent as night I opened my window and transfigured into a sparrow darting into the dusk and past the wards to a new life, free of obligation and worry-wart family members.


	2. The Flight

**Orpheus' perspective**

"Lucius Malfoy, I will not ask you again. Where is Lyra?!" I said ominously calm

"I- I don't kn-" he attempted to mumble under the bright purple and dark black contusions on his face, contrasted sharply by the thick oozing blood pouring off of him like a faucet.

"_CRUCIO!" _a bright puce colored light jetted out of my wand and struck Malfoy in the chest.

"You-" Curse, Malfoy's screams reaching sickening decibels.

"Were-" another curse, Malfoy writhing around tied to his chair in the dimly lit room, completely alight by the greenish color in the torture curse I am repetitively throwing at him.

"THERE!" and a final curse, and then a minute of pained silence as Malfoy catches his breath.

"You know if this isn't doing it for you, there are always muggle methods that will work just fine." I said threateningly.

"Pl- ACK" Malfoy spit blood on the table before continuing his stuttered speech.

"Please. I don't know anything! I'll give you anything! I will tell you anything I know! _Please_ boy!" the Malfoy patriarch implored desperately followed by sobbing inconsolably.

I sighed heavily. He was telling the truth. Rodolphous has already been examined and he didn't know anything more than Lucius does.

She left, on her own.

I feel like the floorboards just dropped out from underneath me, my heart swallowed by my stomach where did she go? Why did she leave? Is she safe? Is she hungry? My anxiety turned quickly to anger and I jumped up and stormed out of the room. The quizzical looks from the others of the Auror department were silenced with my harsh,

"To Azkaban, he doesn't know where she went. Have her poster on every wall from here to the United States. NO rock left unturned! Alert muggle law enforcement of her disappearance! What are you waiting for?!" I screamed at my co-workers.

I received looks, many of them pity. Tonks shuffled over to me with a cup of coffee and didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Everyone saw this coming but me, apparently. She handed me the cup and patted me on the back. After a moment of pitiful silence she started,

"'Phe, I am speaking as a metamorphmagus and a girl, she doesn't want to be found, and she won't be. Give her time she will come around. "I sighed.

"There is no time; she doesn't even know how many people are looking for her, to destroy her, to kidnap her to force her to become a death eater! You think I was clear to her about that when she was growing up, she was just this sweet little kid, how could I look her in the eyes and tell her that there were people in this world that wanted nothing more than to destroy her and everything she has ever loved. How could she be so stupid! I _told_ her-"I ranted exasperatedly before Tonks cut me off.

"Give the '_sweet little kid'_ a little credit; she single-handedly took out two Death Eaters from the inner circle. Wherever she is, she can protect herself. She is amazing at disappearing apparently. And she's well versed in magic, _ancient magic._ You kept that girl locked in a tower all day with nothing to do but practice magic, for years! Give her some space, she will be just fine." Tonks didn't lessen my anxiety at all but she has some points that are worth mentioning. I suppose she's not an invalid. She would call me if she needed me, right?

Right?

"Riddle, new assignment!" Kingsley appeared with a smug look on his face, we don't always see eye to eye.

"I really prefer to go by Black, you know for the future." I said sarcastically reminding him. He prefers to call me Riddle though he very well knows that I go by Black. I suppose he looks at it like a little victory. It isn't easy for people to accept me, people who know my background that is. They just don't understand, thousands of years of dark magic, suddenly the line produces an Auror. People are constantly suspicious I am up to something or spying for the enemy. It's exhausting keeping up appearances all the time one slip up and suddenly, I'm the enemy. You'd have thought I proved myself already.

"You are going to be relocated for the remainder of the year. You are good with kids, yes?"

"…well, uhm I suppose why?"

"Hogwarts needs a new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, and this year they are looking for an undercover Auror, as the war progresses it will be good to have fresh eyes on the ground. I've chosen you."

At my look of hesitance Kingsley sighed.

"This job does come with benefits, for instance when we find your sister, she will attend Hogwarts so you can keep an eye on her, and she could be busy doing something constructive." I thought about this. She would have a hard time fitting in, and she would absolutely hate me for forcing it on her. But her safety is my number one concern and when she is found if I'm still going to work and she is just at home how would I know if she is going to take off again?

"How close are we to locating her?" I said urgently, buying more time to mull over his offer.

"We know she is no longer in Europe, she removed her trace and her whereabouts are still a mystery but we have plenty of man power on it, we will find her promptly."

Well, I'll be damned she really did remove her trace. I sighed deeply. This could be for the best, in the long run. There is no place safer than Hogwarts so I hear.

"Do I get a raise?" I said half-joking. Kingsley chuckled sincerely.

"You truly are the heir to Slytherin, my boy."

I shook his hand and accepted his job offer; I suppose I'm a teacher now.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra's Perspective<strong>

"OI, WATCH IT NEW KID!"

"Excuse me" said a timid man with a small cellphone to his ear, behind him there was yet another spill, and cheap, ill prepared food all over me.

Gods, I suck at this waitress thing.

"Jasmine."

I mean, what is this even? These 'Rollerblades' are worse than a jelly-legs jinx _and _I'm supposed to carry platters of food. This is absurd.

"AHEM, Jasmine!"

I picked myself up and started wiping off my ridiculous multi-toned uniform. Cherry pie, I can't believe it, whipped cream and sticky cherry filling completely slicking the floor of this cheesy over advertised restaurant. How are you even supposed to clean a mess like this without magic, I don't even know where to start. There is whipped cream on the ceiling for Merlin's sake!

"JASMINE!"

Seriously who dresses like this anyway! This is absolutely beneath me!

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me around,

_SPLAT!_

"_OOF!"_ and now I'm back on the sticky floor of this overpriced armpit of an establishment!

"UGH!" I sounded in exasperation.

"JASMINE! I have been trying to get your attention for several minutes and honestly how did you not hear me?"

The muggle world is exhausting; I can't simply tell people my real name so to avoid awkward questions and of course my brothers search. So I have to come up with new ones, I really need to begin picking a name that sounds more similar to mine. Laura? Lola? Lauryn?

"I quit! You suck, this place sucks, and these skates suck. These customers are fat, and gluttonous and ugly-Yes I'm looking at you, lady! This place is a stain on society! You, Mark, are a _stain_ on society!" During my rant I began to take off my skates. I threw them into the splattered cherry pie on the floor and walked out.

"JASMINE!"

"UGH!" I said again in frustration as I threw my apron on the ground in the parking lot.

I walked towards an alley a couple of blocks down. As I was walking I started looking around me, so far I haven't run into any trouble on my own. America is a truly odd place. It's very, very different than Europe.

"Oi, girl covered in pie. That was a pretty brazen act of rebelliousness to Mark over at the Diner Roll." I whipped my head around, someone from England.

"It's ironic really, that a Witch of your social stature would work for Muggles. Though that's not without calling them filth _of course_ that's to be expected by you blood purists." I raised my eyebrows. He is being sarcastic, and relatively snooty.

"Hello I don't believe we've met you are?" I said politely, entertaining the ruse- as a public muggle street isn't exactly a good place for a magical confrontation.

"Eli, and no we've never met but I've been looking for you for quite a while. And I must say I am happy to see you, covered in pie at your least favorite restaurant of all places!" Then he laughed boisterously.

I frowned and started walking toward the alley, if I can beat him there I can dissaperate before he can catch me, I started off down the street, two more blocks.

He began walking briskly after me, close enough to touch.

I started to run and he followed, panting, pushing until we are just at the mouth of the alley, I grabbed my wand and pointed.

"Who are you?' I began fiercely, "You have one minute to explain why I shouldn't kill you." I looked at him expectantly. He didn't draw a weapon, how impetuous.

He smirked.

"Wow, living up to the violent, murderous family name how cute." He began haughtily.

"Stash the wand a muggle will see. I am just here to meet you. You could say that we are family friends, from a very, very long time ago."

"I don't know if you've heard, but I'm a filthy blood-traitor so I assure you any friends of my family would disapprove of my company." He looked a little surprised at that and his attitude changed from vaguely hostile to playful relatively quickly.

"Funny you should say that, because things have been a little touch in go for the last 1,000 or so years, and I'm just sure that the 'pureblood' thing has something to do with it…" He was baiting me smirking at me like the cat that just ate the canary.

"Who are you and what do you want." I resigned and put my wand down.

"My name is Eli Golden. Oh, Purebred, no worries. Your ancestor was Salazar Slytherin yes?" I nodded confirming curiously. "Well my ancestor is Godric Gryffindor, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He looked like that news should have been of interest to me somehow.

"Well Eli that's just fantastic for you, but I'm covered in pie filling and I would really love to get home to-"

"_Scorgify," _Eli struck quickly, wandlessly and suddenly I was completely clean of any pie.

"I appreciate the wash but unless there's something that you need I really should go."

"Now that you mention it, I would love to introduce you to a few people."

"No I'm-"

And suddenly, as quickly as lightning he dissaperated us to the middle of the woods somewhere, in a campground of some kind littered with tents and colorful tapestries tied between the tall trees. There was a roaring fire, and it was just about dusk where we are now which means…We are back in Europe somewhere.

"What the hell! Who do you think you are?! _I will kill you!_ _Where are we?"_

"Eli, man, is that her shrieking?" said a man I didn't recognize.

"Yeah, this is it- heir of Slytherin house all the charm that goes with _that _title." Eli said condescendingly. The _nerve _of this punk!

"Excuse you! YOU kidnapped me! I would say that threats are _kind_ coming from me_! I'll disembowel you, you little freak!" _

A loud guffaw of laughter coming from next to where Eli was standing, a little shell-shocked forced me to look in the man's direction. There was a tall scruffy, blonde man, of around my age approximately 6'2 laughing at me; my kidnapping is comical to this pathetic half-wit!

Just as I was about to throw a very nasty hex in their direction I was disarmed by a short, but striking black haired girl.

"You look a little distressed. I'm presuming Eli and all of his brains forgot to mention why you're here, hmm?" she was soft spoken, with riveting sky blue eyes. Simply dressed and seemingly very intelligent; She was twirling my wand assessing it, while attempting to diffuse the situation unfortunately for her I don't take kindly to theft, or being hit with a spell even a simple disarming one.

I shot her a very displeased look and snapped my fingers in her petite direction flinging her off of her feet and onto the ground returning me my wand and awarding me hers as well.

Now it was my turn to examine her wand.

"10 inches, Hawthorn, what is the core? Let me guess a common phoenix feather?" I started pompously.

She righted herself and wiped some dirt off of her clothes. The boys were watching on the side to see if they will need to intervene in the argument, seemingly impressed by my wandless, wordless magic.

"Actually, it's Thestral Hair." She said with confidence and slight menace. I looked up in surprise.

"Hmm."

"What about yours. Rose wood, 9 inches, what's your wands core, then?" She said with arrogance.

"Thestral hair as well actually." She looked very surprised. Very few wands are made with Thestral hair and all of the wands come from the same beast. It is considered a very powerful wand core and very few wizards can use a wand such as ours, but those who do, control similar magic and can be considered a respectable opponent. We both smirked a little at each other; she was very quick-witted which is a quality I always appreciated in others, and it is a pleasant surprise to find an owner to one of my wands sisters. There are only three in existence.

"I'm Robin Ellewood."

"Lyra Riddle."

"Well I'm Anthony Wells." The blonde boy from earlier awkwardly chimed in.

"Eli Golden." He said as if he was required, rolling his eyes contemptuously.

"_Shut up, you filthy creep." _I mocked in Eli's general direction.

"Oh you're a child!" Eli rebutted with anger.

"We have a lot of work to do and fighting isn't going to help." Robin said diplomatically

"Oh give the Slytherin- Gryffindor feud a rest, for the love of Merlin." Said Wells

"What the hell are you talking about Robin?" I said in confusion.

Eli replied.

"I obviously didn't drag you here for a social visit you're much too unpleasant for that- you're here because we need you here. As we established in the alley, you are a long lost family 'friend'. Your ancestor was Salazar Slytherin. Mine was Godric Gryffindor. Robin's was Rowena Ravenclaw. Tony's was Helga Hufflepuff. "Eli explained in a huff.

"What a nice reunion. I still am having trouble understanding why I was kidnapped." I said sardonically.

Robin replied this time,

"The three of us have known each other for a long time; our families have kept in touch superficially. With the exception of yours… for obvious reasons," I rolled my eyes, "anyway I was looking through my old family relics a few weeks ago and I found an ancient prophecy. I think you should give it a listen, I believe it may be coming to pass."

I was a little shocked, but I was willing to humor her. She wasn't as unpleasant as the other two. At least she had a brain.

"Alright, then." I reluctantly agreed. I didn't see the harm and I didn't have anywhere to be anyway.

Robin smiled and went to retrieve the Prophecy while I made awkward small talk with Wells. He is insufferable, and apparently very hungry. He was snacking on some kind of dried meat and talking with his mouth full while he consumed most of the bag by the time Robin returned a few seconds later. She placed a dusty, obviously very old, medium-sized crystal ball on the makeshift table in front of us.

"There is seer in my families' blood. This was Prophesied a little over three hundred years ago by another ancient ancestor of mine." She was handling it very gently. After she had placed it on the table between us she began a simple incantation to make the prophecy recite itself.

"_Dark magick will perish and its progeny will rise, a ladylike youth of primeval blood ties, a_ _harp whose hindrance of family wills magical, intellectual brilliance_

_A second heir, a youth of great valiance, too brash to take heed, but he was born to lead. The bull headed lad will be bonded with the twinkling of the harps heady sounded affection._

_Thee heritor thrice, Raven haired edelweiss, has endured a great deal of sacrifice. Her wisdom is bridging a battle ten centuries old to recover the adoration sold in the greed of title. Mage sister to the lyre, they quickly conspire and form a plot of higher intelligence. _

_The last of thee legatees from the institute of the dormant dragon, a youth ardent, and steadfast the four will make a group that will last._

_This cast uncertain will travel the terrestrial searching for eight portions of deceased dark celestial remains forged by slaughter and wicked to end the warfare of competing blood. _

_Their trials are vast, and upon completion they will renew the magick hidden between them by sacred ritual, once again the darkness will die broken by magick too longstanding to expire._

The eerie booming woman's crooning, ended very suddenly. And I was left confused. The three of them were looking at me expectantly. What exactly did they want my reaction to that creepy passage to be?

"I'm not entirely clear on what any of that rubbish is supposed to mean, but I'm fairly confident it didn't have anything to do with me."

Robin scoffed.

"Seriously, she practically called you by name, what exactly don't you understand it is right there!"

"The Prophecy was talking about ancient heirs. Four of them, to be exact, from the school of the sleeping dragon—that would be Hogwarts we are the four heirs. And your name is simply an ancient word for harp. She even said Lyre! You are the progeny of Dark Magic! Our wands are sisters!" Robin argued. I was a little shocked, and disturbed by the eeriness of the strangers in front of me.

"I don't mean to burst any bubbles here, but I hardly think that there is a prophecy about me anywhere. It could just as easily be referring to my brother, 'Phe." I shoved off her assumption with ease.

She started to get a blush out of frustration.

"This is about you Merlin dammit! At the very least you have to tell us what the, 'eight portions of deceased dark celestial remains' are so that we can, 'end the warfare of competing blood!'" Robin was flustered. The prophecy was obviously about the war between Tom and his Death Eaters and the Order but I hardly think it has anything to do with me, and I haven't got a clue what any of this means.

"Robin, I haven't the foggiest." I said a little miffed at her unrealistic expectations.

She jumped up,

"NO! You _have_ to know! That's why you're here- you think we wanted to spend today with an undignified Slytherin?! We needed you to help us crack this it's your murderous father after all and, _'You haven't the foggiest!'_ Wonderful, you were right Eli she is a complete waste!" Robin screamed at me before darting off into her tent.

I frowned at her assumption, undignified Slytherin? Bitch. Eli Chucked mannishly. While Wells ran after Robin to comfort her I assume.

"…Right." Eli looked up and noticed the look of discontent on my face and his features softened.

"You should know I didn't exactly say it would be a _complete_ waste, just that it was not necessary to involve you." He grinned a little. I smirked.

"Thank you _so much_ for clearing that up." I said indignantly.

"You really have no idea about the prophecy?" he asked in an even tone, not giving away his intention.

"I honestly couldn't tell you if my life depended on it." He looked down a little disappointed.

I thought on the words some more…

"_But_…" I began again. He looked up hopefully,

"I might have an idea. It would involve research and a thorough apology from Ms. Impetuous temper over there but I _could_ have a lead." He smiled a real smile since the first time since I met him earlier, and before that I didn't notice how beautiful he was. He had bright sea-foam green eyes cloaked by thick black lashes, on pale lightly sun-speckled skin and piercing Black hair. He had a tall, muscular stature and a charming smile and a playfulness that was innocent and alluring at the same time. But the bastard still kidnapped me.

"I believe we can arrange that, so what exactly was it that you were thinking?"

"Horcruxes," I said unsteadily. His eyes flashed.

"I believe this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Lyra."

* * *

><p><strong>Orpheus' perspective<strong>

"Orpheus, she's Back in Europe, Deadwood campground. We are about to raid." Tonks alerted from the door of my office where I was packing my personals away for the new position.

I jumped to my feet; I'm getting my sister back.

I dissaperated with Tonks, on the way to lecture Lyra for the next half-century.


	3. The Diary

**Lyra's perspective**

Eventually, Robin and Anthony came out of the tent that Robin stormed into after the reading of the prophecy. Eli Explained to them about the Horcruxes and Robins eyes gleamed passionately.

"I _knew _you would know!" She said to me giddily. I scoffed.

"I thought you said I was a waste, a common undignified Slytherin?" I said mockingly sarcastic. Now it was her turn to scoff.

"I never said you were common. Well you're alright I guess…_for a Slytherin_." She grinned, and I laughed.

"Well who wants some dinner?" Anthony said rather awkwardly.

"I'm starved." Eli said

"Yeah me too, Lyra are you staying with us or do you have other arrangements? We have plenty of space in the tent." Robin asked kindly. I assume it's to make up for her rudeness earlier.

"She's not staying anywhere. She ran away from home." Eli said teasingly.

"I'd be happy to stay with you until we figure out this Horcrux thing. Speaking of which how did you find me?" I asked Eli seriously and calmly, but inside I felt almost sick, if even this little wanker could find me that would mean anyone can and if I know my brother he won't stop until he does. He responded lazily, while starting a fire in the fire pit of their campground.

"I can't take all the credit; my mate Tony here is brilliant at finding things." He laughed and clapped Tony on the shoulder. Tony grinned.

"Lyra, it's easy to find something or someone in your case, if you know what you're looking for. We've been trying to find you for some time. Then when you left, your brother made sure that everyone knew about your disappearance. That made it a little easier, also magic; Robin here helped me with that. You can barely see over those books in front of your face can you, love?" He gleamed at her proudly. She smiled and kissed his cheek and looked at him lovingly. Ugh, couples.

"Well? What magic _exactly?_" I said running out of patience. Robin responded.

"There is this old tracking spell, which works off of bloodlines. It's how people map their family trees. It's not a common spell, its ancient magic, it took us a while to make the potion and figure out the specifics of the spell." Robin explained. "It gives the caster a feeling of direction and their wand illuminates the person, Eli volunteered to drink the potion and he cast the spell, so that's why he found you." She rattled off the story.

"Why did he volunteer?" I asked simply out of curiosity.

"I _volunteered_ because Tony was too chicken to drink it." Eli laughed at his friend's expense.

"Shut up, Eli." Tony grumbled trying to hide his blush.

"Well this won't do. If you three figured it out then it's only a matter of time before Orpheus does. In your research did you figure anything out about countercharms or ways to prevent being found?" I said panicked.

She looked slightly frazzled.

"No there was nothing, it's not a curse or a jinx, it doesn't have a countercharm." Bloody hell, I started to pace back and forth in front of the fire where Anthony is cooking some kind sausage on a stick.

I can't not do anything and just wait and see if he figures it out.

I stopped suddenly and I raised my arm toward the side of their tent. Eli, Tony and Robin looked confused but didn't attempt to stop me as I muttered the incantation and a bright orange beam of light shot out of my hand toward the tent. The fabric began to ripple and muffled sound started to emit from it. The fabric started to shine and a moment later it appeared there was a picture moving on the tarp. The sounds begun getting louder and the people on the fabric became clear, until it was clearly Orpheus and Tonks speaking at the ministry. The picture appeared to be coming from just behind Orpheus as my spell locked on him and allowed me to see what he sees.

"_Orpheus, she's Back in Europe, Deadwood campground. We are about to raid." _Tonks alerted from the door of his office where he was packing his personals away for some reason.

I jumped to my feet; my brothers coming.

"SHIT! MOVE! Grab everything _we're disappearing now_!" I said extinguishing the fire and throwing things in my purse with the undetectable-extension charm.

"Wait what the hell was that?" Eli said suspiciously

"It's a spell that I developed, I'll explain the specifics later but that was Orpheus right at this minute, they know where I am! _We have to move!" _I yelled frantically. There's no time to put the tent away, so I accio'd everything that I could inside thank Merlin, Robin understood and started throwing everything in her purse while putting up protective wards to ward off the Aurors as fast as she could.

"Why do we have to move? You're the one who your brother is looking for." Tony said stupidly.

"Well I assure you I'm leaving, do you really want to stick around and find out how very pissed he's going to be when I'm not here and you are? You're forgetting I'm only one half of the Slytherin heirs and he's the original we're not so nice to strangers." I said angrily.

Eli scoffed, but also started throwing things together.

"Whatever with that I'm sure we could take your brother, but mate we can't let her get caught how else are we going to find the Horcruxes?" I rolled my eyes, whichever reason got to him, Tony nodded and started throwing things together almost entirely packed up, bloody Hufflepuff. Eli tries to take down the tent and I grab his arm to stop him dragging him over to where Robin and Tony are holding hands. I grab Robin's arm and begin to dissaperate, and just as my body is twisting away I hear a crack, and 'Phe is running towards me with a pissed off expression on his face.

"GODSDAMNIT LYRA! COME BACK HER-" and with that I was gone, tailing the other three with me all wearing matching expressions of shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Orpheus's perspective<strong>

I stared at the spot Lyra apparated seconds ago feeling monumentally pissed off. I cannot fucking believe she got away again. How the hell did she know? And who the hell was she with?

I looked over the campground, toward the tent and saw the back of my head and everything that I saw in front of me. Bollocks!

"I looked over the grounds, we couldn't find anything that could help us figure out where they went but we did find her, that is progress. This is just a minor setback, I'm sure we will get her back before the start of the term. I just can't figure out how she knew we were coming…" Tonks trailed off discouraged.

"I know how she knew. " I sighed. At her confused look I pointed to where the picture of us was starting to disappear on the side of the tent.

"It's a spell she created a few years ago, she would never teach it to me. She's very secretive with her spell work but she developed it. She can see and hear anything I say when its cast, but it works for anyone. She must have been looking and seen us plan the raid." I kicked the ground angrily and stormed off towards the other Aurors to tell them to clear out. We've got work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra's perspective<strong>

We landed in a pile on the floor of an ancient Black family house somewhere in the hills of Ireland. We were in the parlor and our landing kicked up quite a bit of dust. I looked around and noticed cob webs and the peeling wallpaper. Well this place has gone to shit.

"ACHK! Where are we?" Robin asked having a coughing fit from all the dust.

"Some old house that belongs to someone in my family, we can squat here for now. No one's been looking after the place." I said looking around. I haven't been here in years. I started to put up protective wards, so that we cannot be traced, and no one can enter, to repel muggles, the usual stuff.

"Well we don't have a tent anymore, no thanks to you so I guess we have to house squat!" Tony said angrily. I scoffed not really giving his drama my full attention.

"I'm so sorry I've provided you with a roof made of wood instead of cloth, really my apologies." I quipped sarcastically. "Oh by the way I have a tent also, so I can set that up outside for you if you'd prefer?" I asked attempting to put him in his place. The thought of being put down by a Hufflepuff, ugh. I finished putting up the wards and started clearing cob webs.

He blistered and gave up quickly enough and turned to find Robin who began to wander the place. I turned my nose up in his direction.

"Wow, some digs." Eli remarked thoughtfully. It was quite grand. Almost ironically at the shape of it, so run down. Orpheus and I were probably the last to live here, even the elves abandoned it years before that.

"But why here?" Eli asked making a face, knocking down some cob webs.

"The Library, it should help us with some of our research. I remember studying here and seeing books about Horcruxes when 'Phe and I stayed here." I answered easily. I started walking towards the library passing Robin and Tony who were in the hallway past the pallor. Eli started to follow me to the library and Robin and Tony followed suit.

I turned left at the end of the hallway and continued down the next hallway and then I turned right up a large staircase. At the top there was a large wooden double door.

"This is the library, down the hall to the right there are bedrooms." I explained as I pushed open the door to the library.

The library was massive but incredibly dark. It had high ceilings with large stained glass windows and in the corner it doubled as a potions lab, stocked with various ingredients many of them used exclusively for dark magic. In the middle of the room there was a large table with chairs for studying and off to the side near the stacks there were couches and a fireplace. Robin seemed like she had died and gone to heaven in the library. She wandered towards the stacks and reached out her arm to grab a book.

"Careful, the magic in here is strictly dark. If you touch the wrong book you will be sorry." I warned them.

She nodded thoughtfully and began perusing titles without touching any of the books, Tony however who was leaning on one of the stacks jumped back in alarm.

"So books on Horcruxes, where can we find those?" Eli asked, smirking from much closer behind me than I thought him to be. I turned slightly in his direction before answering with a cool expression.

"Follow me," I said and pushed off the wall and toward the stacks.

I weaved through the books from memory until I found the section I was looking for. Robin had come and obviously that meant Tony came too. I began grabbing the books and handing them to the others. It seemed as if there were a few shelves dedicated to Horcrux information alone. As I was pulling some books off the shelves I noticed a little black journal stuffed behind the Horcrux books. I stopped to look at it, I had never seen it before. I pulled it out and blew on the cover to remove the dust. In the bottom corner it said, _Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle _I gasped.

"What? What is it?" Eli said from behind me.

"I found Voldemort's diary." I said a little shocked. Tony scoffed,

"He kept _a diary_?! HA!" Robin gave him a look and he was silenced for a moment. With the armfuls of books and the diary we made our way out of the stacks and placed everything on the table.

Robin immediately picked up a book, and I did the same. The boys were less interested in reading and went to explore the potions lab.

I sighed heavily. We've got work to do.


End file.
